Hold me, please make me smile
by Little Smiling' Panda
Summary: "Notre sort est entre tes mains, Draco. Ce qui était notre "nous". Parce que Ron vient de demander ma main, et que je vais accepter, si tu ne me retiens pas, je te le demande. Que vas-tu faire Malefoy? Que vas-tu dire?" OS HG/DM.
1. Why didn't you retain me?

**Bonjour chers lecteurs!**

Je reviens avec ce petit OS sans prétention qui m'est venu comme une fleur, dans un moment de nostalgie et de mélancolie.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Le disclaimer est le même, tout est à JKR, seule la demeure de luxe de Draco, et les états d'âme des personnages m'appartiennent.

J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment, désolée d'avance pour les fautes, et j'espère que _l'italique_ ne vous gêne pas (;

N'hésitez pas à commenter, cela fait toujours plaisir:)

Bonne lecture!

(Désolée pour les fautes qui se sont incrustées!)

**EDIT : Il y aura deux fins! Sous le coup d'une impulsion, et parce que je suis en plein "optimisme", j'ai décidé d'alléger vos p'tits yeux, chers lecteurs :') Ma préférée reste quand même la première, la véritable, mais j'ai voulu m'essayer à la gentillesse ^^'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hold me, please make me smile.<strong>

Je traversais la ruelle froide et déserte d'un pas vif.

Comme à mon habitude, je veillais soigneusement à rabattre la capuche de ma robe de manière à ce que l'on ne me reconnaisse pas.

Personne de ceux que je connaissais ne traînaient dans cette partie du Londres sorcier, le vieux Londres, mais je préférais me méfier.

La pluie n'était pas au rendez-vous, ce soir. C'était dommage.

À soirée triste, se mêlait en général brume et averse.

J'aimais la pluie. Cela ajoutait toujours un côté triste à nos soirées. Un sentiment de détresse. Comme si le ciel pleurait pour nous. Comme s'il pleurait de nous voir réunis.

Mais ce soir serait différent de tous les autres.

Car ce soir annoncerait notre fusion, ou notre fin.

.

Cela dépendrait de lui. J'avais depuis longtemps abandonné l'envie de me battre. J'avais mûri, j'avais perdu mes illusions. Je ne perdrais pas tout, cette fois-ci.

À trop subir la guerre on n'écoute plus nos rêves.

J'aurais aimé y croire, rêver de m'enfuir avec lui.

Mais je suis devenue trop réaliste pour croire qu'une vie pour nous deux serait possible. La guerre crée des tourmentes, brise des désirs.

Mais je lui donnerai une chance, une chance de me retenir. Une seule et unique chance de ne pas me laisser partir. Quelque part, j'espérais qu'il me retienne. Que ce soit lui qui me le propose de lui-même.

.

Que je ne suis pas une fille parmi tant d'autres?

Car moi, je ne le ferais pas. J'ai trop peu à gagner, tout à perdre.

Je dois choisir entre un mariage, avec la vie que je me suis battue pour avoir, et celui que j'aime.

Entre Ronald Weasley, la maison que nous avons construite, mon avenir en tant que docteur en psychomagie, la proximité avec mes amis, la satisfaction et la fierté que je ressens en face à tout cela, et Draco Malefoy. Le seul, l'unique, le poison de mon existence. Et mon addiction.

Alors non, je ne choisirais pas. Il le fera pour moi, ce dernier soir.

Tandis que je marchais toujours, encore, m'éloignant du vieux Londres, je repensais à tout ce qui avait fait que j'étais là, dehors, ce soir, ainsi que tous les autres qui ont précédés, au lieu d'être bien au chaud dans les bras de Ron, dans la maison que nous avons érigés.

À ce qui m'avait amené à mentir à mon compagnon et à aller retrouver mon amant dans ce quartier éloigné.

Des bribes de souvenirs me revenaient à l'esprit.

La fin de la guerre, mon premier vrai échange avec Draco.

.

#

.

_La Grande Salle, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les corps victimes de la cruauté de la dernière bataille gisants un peu partout, les blessés se battant contre la mort, où s'abandonnant à elle. Leurs proches qui poussaient des plaintes où des hurlements de colère. Les autres, saufs, fatigués, ternis de tout, se demandant ce qu'il adviendrait maintenant de ce monde de chaos. _

_Des illusions qui se perdaient, des décisions qui se prenaient, des âmes qui se brisaient._

_J'étais assise sur une pierre, où plutôt une colonne déchue et fracassée sur le sol, perdue dans mes pensées, ou perdue tout simplement. Ron était près du corps inerte de Fred, Harry avait voulu rester seul. Comme je le comprenais. On vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention._

_- Les gens ne re-souriront pas avant longtemps._

_Je relevais la tête, on s'adressait à moi. J'avais sursauté en voyant qui était celui qui me parlait. _

_Malefoy, à côté de moi, fixant le sol d'un regard lointain. Personne ne faisait attention à nous, nous n'étions qu'un détail dans ce champ de bataille. Seule moi trouvais cela choquant qu'un ex-Mangemort vienne me parler._

_- Tu devrais être content. Tu détestais les voir heureux._

_Il n'avait pas réagi. Seulement soupiré, las, avant de répondre._

_- Je me suis battu pourtant. Pour que ces personnes gardent le sourire. Je ne l'ai pas rejoint, Granger. J'ai tourné le dos à mes parents, pour la liberté. Pour avoir la chance de pouvoir sourire un jour._

_C'était vrai. J'avais été ébahie en le voyant rester sur place, en comprenant qu'il ne les rejoindrait pas. Mais après tout c'était la guerre. Tout le monde changeait._

_- Penses-tu pouvoir le faire un jour? demandai-je, plus pour moi-même. Plus rien ne m'intéressait, plus rien ne comptait, mais je posais quand même la question. Pour maintenir le fil. Pour ne pas penser à regarder autour pendant quelques secondes._

_- Quoi donc?_

_- Sourire._

_- Mes parents sont morts._

_Il avait dit cela d'une voix distante, presque désintéressée. Mais son regard indiquait l'inverse. À ce moment, je le comprenais. Il avait perdu, lui aussi._

_- Ne te blâmes pas. Ils étaient destinés à mourir. Mais dis-toi qu'ils ont échappé au pire. Ils ont échappé au monde qu'on nous a laissé._

_Il passa une main dans ses cheveux._

_- Où sont les tiens Granger?_

_J'étais une coquille vide, alors je répondis. Peu importait que ce soit un sujet douloureux, peu importait que ce soit Malefoy qui me le demandait. Je sortais d'une guerre, alors oui, plus rien n'importait._

_- Je leur ai effacé la mémoire. Je n'ai plus de parents._

_- Alors ils sont heureux. Ils ne connaissent rien de _cela_._

_Il avait peut-être raison. Mais cela n'atténuait en rien ma douleur._

_- Je regrette, Malefoy. Je regrette qu'ils ne puissent plus être près de moi. C'est de leur présence dont j'aurais eu besoin, maintenant._

_Il esquissa un sourire triste. Douloureux._

_- Moi aussi, Granger. Moi aussi j'ai ce besoin._

_- D'eux?_

_- D'eux._

_- Que ressens-tu ici?_

_Cette scène était irréaliste. Mais plus rien ne comptait, dans cette salle ravagée._

_- Je ne sais pas. Je ne ressens rien. Je suis plus rien._

_- Une coquille vide. Comme moi. Comme nous tous, je crois._

_Il fronça les sourcils. Il se redressa, soudainement._

_- Et ton courage? Et ton espoir? Et ton putain d'optimisme de Gryffondor? T'en as fait quoi?_

_Je fermais les yeux._

_- Partis. Je n'ai pas réussi à les retenir. Foutue guerre._

_Mais il s'était déjà relevé._

_- Je m'en vais aussi, Granger. Je ne comprends plus rien à la vie. Et je ne supporte pas cela. J'espère que tu les retrouveras. Tu me rediras._

_Je ne savais s'il parlait de mes parents, de mon espoir ou de mes sourires._

_Je l'avais regardé s'éloigner. _

_«Tu me rediras.»_

#

Je souris doucement à ce souvenir, avant d'en avoir un autre en tête. Celui de la nuit de notre premier baiser.

#

_- Allez, Hermione, viens avec nous! Ça te fera du bien, sincèrement! Lâche un peu tes dossiers et viens! On a encore la jeunesse, profites-en pendant qu'il en est encore temps, tu as toute la vie pour t'occuper de tes patients! Allez!_

_J'avais relevé la tête, ennuyée. Cela faisait une semaine que Ginny essayait de me convaincre d'aller avec eux à la nouvelle boîte de nuit à la mode, qui avait ouvert il y avait moins d'un mois. Je ne sais pas ou elle trouvait toute cette obstination, mais il était clair que je n'irais pas. _

_Cela faisait trois ans que la guerre était finie, certes, mais je n'avais toujours pas retrouver l'envie d'aller m'amuser, innocemment, et de ne plus penser à mes blessures._

_- Non merci, Ginny. J'ai beaucoup trop de travail. Si je veux réussir le concours et passer Docteur en Psychomagie, ce n'est pas en allant danser toute la nuit que j'y arriverais. Mais allez-y, on se voit demain._

_Elle avait soupiré, et ajouté, en désespoir de cause :_

_- Promets-moi au moins que tu ne travailleras pas toute la nuit. Fais un tour dehors, Hermione, je ne sais pas, pense à autre chose. Tu vis dans le passé, mais la vie continue! Bon, je dois y aller, Harry, Neville et Ron m'attendent. Il va être déçu. Bisous._

_Je l'ignorais. Ron ne me comprenait pas. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre mais nous nous étions éloignés depuis la guerre. Lui arrivait à re-sourire, moi non. Tant pis, j'accepterai sa prochaine invitation, pour apaiser les choses, s'il le faut._

_J'étais restée dans mon bureau jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Ginny avait peut-être raison, je devrais me changer les idées._

_._

_Je pris ma baguette et décidais de transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Ce village me rappelait des souvenirs. Mais tout avait changé, ça n'était plus le petit bourg où se rendaient les écoliers pendant leurs temps libre, mais une vraie ville, avec des bâtiments, des grands magasins, un réseau de cheminettes, et une mairie._

_Ginny avait dit juste, la vie continuait d'avancer. Je voulais retrouver les Trois Balais, mais plus rien ne me semblait familier... Je me rappelle avoir marché de longues minutes avant de reconnaître l'ancien pub, caché entre deux hôtels de luxe récemment construits._

_J'entrais sans hésiter, même s'il ne semblait plus très avenant. _

_L'intérieur n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années, seuls les clients n'étaient plus les mêmes. C'était des hommes fatigués de la vie, éreintés, une chope à la main et le regard vitreux. Il n'y avait plus cette joie de vivre comme lorsque nous y allions, pour discuter autour d'une Bièraubeurre._

_J'allais faire demi-tour lorsqu'un détail attira mon attention. Une silhouette blonde reconnaissable entre mille était assise dans le fond du bar. Je ne réfléchis pas et me dirigeais à sa table. Il ne releva pas la tête quand je m'assis, toute son attention était retenue par un petit carnet en peau de dragon._

_- Du plus loin que je me rappelle, tu n'as jamais supporté Pré-au-Lard, Malefoy. C'était trop mesquin et rustique pour toi. C'est étrange de te voir ici._

_Il ne releva pas la tête, comme si ma présence ne le surprenait pas._

_- Des ragots que j'ai entendu sur toi, Granger, tu n'as plus de vie sociale depuis la fin de la guerre. C'est curieux de te voir ici._

_J'ignorais sa pique._

_- Alors comme ça tu écoutes les ragots qui me concernent. Je dois avouer que je suis surprise. Moi je n'ai eu vent de rien te concernant, Malefoy. Tu as disparu de la circulation après ce _jour-là_._

_Il se redressa, et plongea ses prunelles grises dans mes yeux. Je frissonnai, il avait le regard d'un homme détruit._

_- Je n'ai pas dit que j'écoutais ce qui se disait sur toi, Granger, mais que je les _entendais_. C'est tout sauf volontaire, donc. Et c'est normal que tu n'aies plus eu vent de moi, vu que j'ai volontairement disparu de la circulation._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant tout ce temps?_

_J'avais posé la question spontanément. Il fronça les sourcils._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, Granger?_

_Je le regardai droit dans les yeux._

_- Il y a trois ans, quelqu'un m'a demandé où étaient passés mon espoir et mon courage. Je retrouve cette personne et j'apprends qu'elle n'a fait que fuir. Je veux juste comprendre._

_- Tu t'en rappelles._

_Il était surpris._

_- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. Tu sais, tu avais tort. Tout le monde a réussi à retrouver le sourire, tellement facilement. Tu voulais que je te dises si j'avais réussi à le retrouver, moi aussi. Et bien non. Et, toi non plus, à ce que je vois. Nous sommes seuls._

_- Je n'ai pas fui. J'ai juste pris de la distance._

_- Appelle cela comme tu veux, Malefoy._

_- Je n'ai pas fui, avait-il seulement répété._

_Il alluma une cigarette, et la porta à sa bouche. Quelle horreur._

_- Tu fumes._

_- Ne me jette pas ce regard méprisant, Granger. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Ça trucide la santé, ça pue et c'est minable. Je m'en fous. Vire cet air de petite sainte-nitouche de ta tête avant que je ne m'énerve. Je me détruis si je veux. Dégage, si ça ne te plaît pas._

_Je décidais d'ignorer. Je posais les yeux sur son carnet._

_- Rien ne me plaît chez toi de toute façon, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_Il suivit mon regard._

_- J'écris. _

_J'étais impressionnée. Je ne pensais pas que Malefoy pouvait le maîtriser. _Le pouvoir des mots.

_- Tu gagnes ta vie comme cela?_

_Il rit jaune._

_- Je n'en ai pas fait mon métier, Granger. Je ne travaille même pas. J'ai hérité d'assez d'argent pour couvrir les besoins des cinq générations à venir. J'écris et je voyage. Je ne fuis pas, je pars juste dans d'autres lieux._

_- Tu es faible, Malefoy. Tu trouves un échappatoire. _

_Il abattit violemment son poing sur la table. _

_Je sursautai sous la surprise._

_- Je ne suis pas faible! Tu l'es Granger, c'est toi qui es faible. C'est toi qui reste dans cette vie qui te désole parce que tu n'as pas le courage de t'échapper. Toi qui refuses de quitter ton pitoyable Weasley parce que tu n'en a pas la force. Toi qui va passer ta vie dans la facilité parce que tu n'as pas le courage de te rebeller et de prendre des risques! Tu es faible, Granger, faible parce que tu n'as plus une once du courage qui t'habitait avant!_

_J'étais figée. Il me regardait avec une colère terrible. Les gens s'étaient tous tournés vers nous, et il n'y avait plus de bruit. Le barman s'approcha, hostile._

_- Eh, les amoureux, vous gênez les clients! Allez réglez vos querelles ailleurs ou taisez-vous!_

_Il me regarda, et ajouta:_

_- Elle commande quelque chose la demoiselle?_

_Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que déjà Malefoy se levait. _

_- J'en sais rien, demandez-lui. Elle n'est pas avec moi._

_Il jeta trois pièces sur la table, attrapa son carnet et sortit du pub sans se retourner._

_._

_Je me levais à mon tour, ne sachant pourquoi, mais je voulais le rattraper._

_- Je... Heu. Non, merci! Désolée, il faut que j'y aille!_

_Je sortis aussi vite, et le cherchais dans la rue. Personne._

_Je l'avais manqué. Je soupirais, et me préparais à faire demi-tour quand une force me tira sur le côté. Je butais contre un mur et vit deux bras se poster de chaque côté de ma tête. Malefoy._

_._

_- Tu me suis, Granger?_

_- Tu ne m'as pas laissé répondre!_

_Il eut un rire mauvais._

_- Répondre pour dire quoi? Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai._

_Je serrai les dents. _

_- Non, c'est faux. Cette vie est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. J'aime Ron, j'aime mes amis, je suis la carrière que je rêvais d'avoir! Tout va bien pour moi! _

_Il souffla sur mon visage. Je tournais la tête._

_- Vraiment? Alors si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi ne souris-tu plus Granger? Pourquoi tu es tout sauf comblée?_

_J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit. Rien ne me vint à l'esprit pour le contredire. Aucune réponse, aucune justification._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura-t-il._

_._

_Et il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il força l'entrée de ma bouche et me colla un peu plus contre le mur. Je ne réagissais pas, je ne comprenais pas. Il mêla sa langue à la mienne et se pressa contre moi. C'était violent, frustrant. _Interdit_. Mais ça me plut._

_._

_Lorsqu'il s'écarta enfin, nous étions haletants, et pantelants. Je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes, il me retenait. Il s'approcha de mon oreille, et murmura :_

_- Moi je sais pourquoi, Granger. Parce que tu ne vis plus dans le __**danger**__. Tu n'as plus de sensations fortes. Et ça te manque. Une vie lisse et sans problèmes ne te correspond pas. _Il te faut des risques, pour te ressentir vivre.

_Et il avait transplané, me laissant là, sous le choc et perdue._

_._

_#_

_._

Il avait eu raison de moi, ce soir-là.

J'étais rentrée pensive, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait dit. J'avais cogité pendant une semaine, avant de finalement retourner au Trois Balais. Il y était. Je crois que cette nuit marqua mon plus beau souvenir.

Notre première fois.

.

#

.

_- Malefoy._

_- Granger, te revoilà. T'en as mis du temps, avant de revenir._

_- Tu es bien présomptueux, pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus goût en la vie Malefoy._

_- Ferme-la._

_Je m'approchais de lui, et baissai la voix._

_- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé? demandais-je, placide._

_- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas repoussé? répondit-il sur le même ton._

_- Justement, ça ne rime à rien. On se haie, on s'est toujours haïs. Je ne te supporte pas, tu m'apprécies pas. Tout nous oppose, on ne se connaît même pas. Nous sommes juste deux personnes détruites par une guerre, qui essaient de s'en sortir._

_Il planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je pouvais voir la profondeur de son regard, sa colère, sa tristesse refoulée. Le mien devait être semblable. Je ne pouvais détacher mes iris des siens._

_- Justement, Granger. Nous sommes seuls ici, à être devenus comme cela. Quelque part, on se complète. On se comprend. Donc on s'attire. Stupide, hein? Si mes parents voyaient cela..._

_- Si mes amis voyaient cela..., murmurais-je pareillement._

_Il redevint glacial._

_- Je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir, Granger. Tu peux encore faire demi-tour._

_- Non je ne peux pas. Et tu le sais très bien. _

_Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un presque-sourire, narquois bien sûr._

_- Qu'en penserait ce pauvre Weasley?_

_- Ne le mêle pas à cela. Je l'aime et il m'aime._

_- Mais tu es ici._

_Je soupirai._

_- Je ne comprends rien. Je... J'ai essayé de continuer à vivre normalement, mais à chaque fois notre échange revenait me hanter. Alors, je ne sais pas, j'ai réfléchi, j'ai réalisé, et maintenant, oui, je suis là._

_Il releva mon menton pour que je le regarde. Je me mis à trembler à ce contact._

_- Moi non plus, Granger, je ne comprends pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ta présence me fait oublier que ce monde n'a plus rien de ce que j'espère depuis le psychopathe qui lui est passé dessus. Et je suis sûr que c'est réciproque. Alors je ne me pose pas de question. J'ai juste envie de ne plus penser, pendant quelques heures. _

_- Moi aussi, Malefoy._

_Je pris la main qu'il me tendait. Il déposa quelques mornilles sur la table, et nous transplanâmes._

_._

_Nous avions atterri devant un immeuble du vieux Londre, ceux du genre habités par les aristocrates depuis des générations._

_- Tu n'habites plus à ton Manoir?_

_- Je ne m'y rends que très rarement. Je préfère de loin ici. Tout l'immeuble m'appartient, il n'y a personne d'autre. Mes arrières grands-parents l'avaient acquérit à la fin du XIXème siècle._

_- Je vois..._

_- Allez, viens._

.

#

.

Et je l'avais suivi dans cette immense bâtisse. Je ne décrirais pas le luxe qui s'en dégageait, mais je ne fus plus étonnée de savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais à travailler.

La suite, on peut aisément la deviner. Nous avons discuté de nos vies, de nos ressentis, de nos peines voilées. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, prudents néanmoins, jusqu'à son murmure au creux de mon oreille.

.

#

.

_- J'ai envie de toi, Granger. Merlin comme j'ai envie de toi._

_Caresses, baisers, fougue, morsures, pincements, suçons, griffures, haletements, empressement, et enfin union._

.

#

.

Et cela a été le début d'une longue liaison, passionnelle, ardente, improbable, dans cet immeuble du vieux Londres. Ces murs qui ont été les témoins de l'union de deux âmes en perdition qui ne voulaient faire qu'une. Deux personnes brisées qui s'oubliaient l'une dans l'autre.

.

.

.

Je marchais dans le froid, retraçant le chemin que j'ai parcouru et re-parcouru depuis cette soirée-là. Pas de transplanage, qui peut être retracé par les forces magiques et permettre de me localiser. Ma capuche recouvrait mon visage, au cas où.

J'arrivais au portique d'entrée. Comme d'habitude, ce fut ouvert. Il m'attendait.

Je pris soin de laisser ma main gauche dans ma poche.

Je montais au troisième étage. Notre étage.

.

Il était près de la fenêtre. Torse nu. Mon coeur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Bon sang, je me détestais de réagir ainsi à sa simple vue.

J'étais peut-être vraiment amoureuse de lui. Différemment de Ron, mais sincèrement éprise de lui. Avec Draco, tout était plus électrisant, exaltant. Je me sentais revivre. Peut-être avait-il visé juste, le premier soir, aux Trois Balais. Il me manquait le goût de l'interdit, du défendu. Le goût du risque.

Et j'y ai vraiment pris goût.

- Tu es en retard.

- Je sais.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

.

Je crois que si j'en avais eu la force, j'aurais quitté Ronald il y a bien longtemps. Mais comme j'étais faible!

Alors je le laisserais décider pour moi. Cela n'était pas juste mais c'était le seul moyen. Car cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

.

- Que se passe-t-il?

.

Il avait eu raison dès le début, j'étais faible et lâche. Mais je ne voulais plus prendre de risques. Je voulais partir avec lui, sincèrement, mais il me fallait une preuve, un gage de sa sincérité, l'assurance que je ferais le bon choix.

Et cette preuve était qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. Ainsi, mes incertitudes s'envoleraient, et je pourrais le suivre sans me retourner.

Tout se jouerait maintenant.

_Tout dépendra de toi, Draco._

_._

- Ron m'a demandé en mariage.

Ma voix fusa dans l'air, et j'ôtais ma main de ma poche. Il regarda le bijou, impassible.

_Réagis!_

_._

- C'est une très belle bague.

Mon coeur se comprima.

- Mais elle ne te correspond pas. À sa place, je t'aurais offert un anneau d'or blanc. Incrusté d'une opale. _Une opale de feu_. Le rubis est trop vaniteux. Tu es trop humble pour porter un rubis. Enfin, il n'a pas échoué sur la couleur. Le _rouge_ est ce qui te va le mieux.

_Laisse paraître quelque chose! Ne t'éloigne pas ainsi! Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses! Allez, Draco!_

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi.

Il se tourna et s'empara de sa baguette.

- _Accio_ chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je me rhabille. Je pense qu'il n'y aura plus de _rendez-vous nocturnes_, désormais.

Il restait dos à moi.

_Retourne-toi! Retourne-toi et dis-moi dans les yeux que cela ne te fait rien!_

- Si tu le dis.

- Je le dis.

.

Je fermais les yeux, pour refouler les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Il ne fallait pas.

- Alors c'est comme ça? Ça va se finir de cette manière, aussi stupidement? dis-je d'une voix que je voulais assurée, alors qu'en moi tout était ébranlé.

_Regarde-moi! Rue-toi sur moi, et frappe-moi, embrasse-moi, insulte-moi mais montre moi que cela te touche!_

_._

- On ne s'est jamais rien promis, Granger. Il n'y a jamais eu de sentiments en jeu. Je te faisais du bien, tu m'en faisais en retour. On s'est rapprochés par un concours de circonstances, nous n'en restons pas moins des étrangers. Mais comme on se l'est toujours dit, tu aimes Weasley, j'aime ma liberté. Maintenant que tu vas être enchaînée à ton benêt de fiancé, je peux reprendre mon indépendance.

Voilà, je l'avais ma réponse. J'avais été naïve de croire que cela aurait pu se dérouler autrement. Je ne comprenais même pas tout ce que je ressentais en ce moment, ce mélange de désespoir, de désillusion, de détresse et de déception. Des sentiments **D**ouloureux, comme **D**raco.

_Alors tout cela n'était que du vent? Tu ne vas pas me demander de partir avec toi?_

_._

- Tu le savais depuis le début?

- Quoi donc? Que tu finirais par dire oui à Weasley? Que tu n'aurais jamais eu le courage de le quitter? Oui, je crois que je le sais depuis bien longtemps. C'est pour cela que je ne me suis pas attaché à toi Granger. Tu es trop loyale. Cela te perdra.

Je me sentais ridicule. Ridicule d'avoir créée cette situation, et d'être celle qui souffre.

.

Il s'approcha de moi et me considéra enfin.

- Je n'ai _**jamais**_ eu l'intention de te demander de partir avec moi. Je m'étais trompé, en fin de compte. Tu n'es pas faite pour l'interdit. De toute façon, je n'y croyais pas réellement. Après tout, tu es une Gryffondor.

_Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé. Essaye donc, demande-le moi. Au nom de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, ne doute pas._

_._

- C'est dommage. Tu vas me manquer, Granger.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front. Un dernier baiser, un baiser d'adieu.

_Tu me quittes donc sans un remord. Moi qui aurais tout quitté pour toi. Pour un «nous» qui n'existait finalement pas._

- Tu sais Malefoy, si tu y avais vraiment cru, si tu avais eu l'intention de me garder à toi, si tu avais refusé de me laisser partir, j'aurais accepté. Sans hésiter. Parce que je voulais réellement retrouver le sourire. Et j'aurais pu, avec toi. J'aurais véritablement pu.

.

Il ne m'entendit jamais. Il était parti.

Je crois que je me suis effondrée, ensuite. J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, hurlé, hurlé, hurlé ma douleur. J'étais restée des heures, dans l'espoir qu'il revienne.

Je ne voulais pas de cette issue.

Mais je finis par me relever, vidée. Plus rien ne m'importerait plus. Je récupérais mes affaires, et me retirais, après un ultime regard pour cette bâtisse, seule témoin de cette histoire. Silencieuse à jamais.

.

.

.

Je rentrai à pied cette nuit-là. Pour la dernière fois.

Ron était déjà couché. Je pris soin de ne pas faire de bruit et m'assis près du lit. Je l'observais. Il était serein, paisible. Il souriait dans son sommeil. Je le trouvais beau.

Après tout, c'était auprès de lui que j'allais devoir réapprendre à sourire.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Voilà ce qui sort de mon esprit quand je suis en proie à la déprime! (x<p>

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop découragés, ne vous inquiétez pas, la vie peut être belle, parfois!

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? :-)

**Note : J**e réédite cette histoire! J'ai décidé d'en faire deux fins! Pour celles et ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, le chapitre suivant sera le "vrai" épilogue, le triste, celui que j'avais destiné pour clore cet OS. Maais, je l'ai relu et, ouaai, en effet, c'est déprimant! XD Donc, bonne comme je suis, je vais écrire une courte seconde fin, pour les âmes les plus sensibles, et les plus en proie à l'espoir, et à "l'amouuur triomphera!", Bref, un happy-end.

Que chacun choisisse son camp!:P Moi, perso', j'ai aimé écrire la première, la fin laisse à réfléchir, et ça donne une idée d'un amour impossible, bien que réel, au final.

A bientôt!

Bisous!


	2. Why? For your own Good

Voici, je vous préviens encore une fois, le premier épilogue de cet OS.

Vous aurez été prévenu(e)s, c'est tristement triste (enfin, je trouve!)

Le second arrive bientôt.

En espérant que vous avez aimé l'ensemble de l'OS,

Bonne lecture!:)

* * *

><p>Dans une ruelle de Londres, très tard dans la nuit, deux hommes se retrouvèrent.<p>

Le brun tendit la main au blond, qui la refusa, méprisant.

- Tu as ce que tu voulais. C'est fini.

Il marqua une pause, serrant les poings.

-Alors, heureux, Potter?

- Ne crois pas que cela me réjouisse de la voir souffrir ainsi. Mais ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, et ce depuis toujours. Elle s'en rendra compte. Il s'agit de mes meilleurs amis, Malefoy, et ils ont le droit d'être heureux. _Ensemble_.

Le blond poussa un soupir rageur.

- Bordel, tu sais qu'elle ne l'est pas? Elle ne l'a jamais été!

- Elle finira par l'être.

L'homme fit une pause, et essuya ses lunettes, embuées.

- C'est Ron qu'elle aime réellement.

L'autre rit jaune.

- Elle serait partie avec moi. Elle me l'a dit.

- Mais tu ne lui as pas proposé, et tu l'as repoussé, comme il était convenu. N'est-ce pas?

Le blond serra les poings encore plus fort.

- Tu dis que tu l'aimes, Malefoy, alors tu as fait le bon choix. Tu lui as laissé la vie qu'elle mérite. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu puisses lui donner.

Sa voix se voulait assurée, mais elle tremblait, quand même.

- Je lui ai volé à jamais sa foi en la vie, Potter. Je ne trouve pas que c'est une preuve d'amour, cracha l'autre homme.

Un silence s'installa. Le second homme ne savait quoi répondre.

- Tu te trompes.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. _Stupide_.

- Et comment tu te sens toi, Potter? De savoir que tu viens de briser le coeur de ta meilleure amie? De savoir qu'elle va passer par tout ce que tu es passé, quand ta Weasley t'a quitté, et qu'elle ne sera épargnée de rien?

- La ferme.

L'autre lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Non. Assume, au moins. Tu la regarderas droit dans les yeux, pour moi, et tu penseras à tout ce que tu lui as enlevé. J'espère que cela te rongera jusqu'aux os. Tu trouves que tu agis en _ami_?

L'homme remit ses lunettes, et fit quelques pas, pensif et déstabilisé. Il ne parla pas tout de suite. Le blond le rejoignit, le jaugeant avec haine et dégoût.

- Je suis persuadé de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, finit simplement par répondre le brun. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir tout cela. Mais tu sais comme moi que c'était la meilleure solution. Malefoy, tu mérites vraiment de...

- Respecte seulement ta ta part du contrat, putain! Et arrête d'essayer d'être sympa, ça me donne encore plus envie de te cracher à la gueule.

La silhouette brune recula.

- Tu es sûr?

- Fais-le, bordel! Pour tout ce qui la concerne. Absolument tout. Je ne veux même plus savoir son nom.

L'autre acquiesça.

- Au revoir, Malefoy. Puisse-tu être enfin heureux un jour.

- C'est ça.

Le brun baissa la tête, frissonna en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et murmura dans la nuit :

- _Oubliettes_.

.

.

.

Dans les rues de Londres, un homme marchait dans la nuit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était rendu dehors, ni pourquoi il n'était pas dans sa demeure en train de dormir tranquillement, ou de chercher l'inspiration pour ses prochains écrits.

Il décida de rentrer à pied. La nuit était belle. Et pendant qu'il marchait, d'une réflexion à une autre, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

...

_Le rouge est de loin la plus belle des couleurs._

#


	3. Why? Because I was sure you'll refuse

Et voilà le "happy-end"!

Personnellement (oui, je radote, je sais), je préfère de loin la première fin, je ne vois pas d'autre alternative à leur amour. Mais bon, j'ai adoré écrire celle-ci aussi!

Je vous préviens, elle est plus longue que l'autre, car happy-end oblige, il faut que ça s'arrange, donc, des lignes en plus! (c'est mathématiquement prouvé:p)

Bonne lecture!

PS : Je tiens à préciser que ceci est une _autre_ fin, par conséquent, il n'y a absolument aucun rapport avec celle d'avant. Juste pour que tout soit clair :P

* * *

><p><strong>Why? <strong>**Because I was sure you'll refuse.**

- Comment cela, elle ne te plaît pas? Mais c'est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin, Hermione!

Ron me regardait avec incrédulité et incompréhension.

Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit cette maison qu'il voulait visiter?

Mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine, et je sentis les larmes monter, traîtresses. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, je ne _pouvais_ pas craquer maintenant.

- Non, je ne veux même pas la visiter! Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, voilà tout!

Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

Intérieurement, je paniquais. _S'il te plaît, n'insiste pas._

- Je ne te comprends pas. Regarde l'annonce, au moins! Tout l'immeuble est vide, le propriétaire vend chacun des appartements qui le composent à part, et à un prix dérisoire! C'est notre chance! Ecoute un peu : quatre chambres, deux salles d'eau, une Cheminette, et un balcon victorien! Il est situé dans le quartier nord de Londres, Hermione, le coin des riches sorciers!

Je fermai les yeux. _Oui, je savais très bien à quoi ressemblaient chacun les appartements..._

- Mais justement! Je ne veux pas que nous déménagions au milieu de tous ces aristocrates! Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas ces "fils-à-papa", comme tu les appelles si bien!

Il serra la mâchoire, et secoua la _Gazette_ qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Mais regarde le prix! C'est dérisoire pour ce que cet appartement vaut réellement! Te rends-tu compte?

- Ron..., essayai-je.

- Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma future femme, et mes futurs enfants. Et on ne peut pas rêver mieux que cela. Je te demande juste de le visiter avec moi. Je vais envoyer un hibou pour dire qu'on le visite demain.

Mon estomac se noua.

Il était tellement sincère. Et moi...

- Il y a urgence, d'après l'annonce. Le propriétaire veut quitter Londres le plus rapidement possible, c'est pour cela qu'il brade les prix.

J'eus un haut-le-coeur. Ron continuait de parler, mais je n'écoutais plus depuis la première phrase.

J'étais en plein cauchemar... Cela faisait deux semaines, quatorze jours que Draco m'avait quitté. Ou que je l'avais quitté, je ne sais pas. Quatorze jours de torture, où je joue le rôle constant, de la fiancée heureuse et épanouie, alors qu'au fond de moi je suis brisée, brisée de toutes parts.

Je pensais pouvoir surmonter cela directement, en me concentrant sur mon travail et sur Ron, mais... Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que lui, à ce qu'il m'avait dit, à ce que je n'avais _pas_ représenté pour lui.

Je pensais aimer Ron, et ne ressentir pour Draco qu'une passion irrésistible, et que ce dernier écarté, j'allais enfin pouvoir penser à mon couple.

Du vent.

De quelle naïveté, de quelle stupidité j'avais fait preuve! J'étais tombée dans ses filets... J'avais pensé être restée maître de mes sentiments, mais... Je me suis laissée dépassée, et maintenant, j'étais brisée.

Je m'étais perdue toute seule, et je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière... J'avais cru aimer encore Ron...

Mais dès le lendemain, j'avais su qu'il ne représentait plus rien, en amour. J'étais une coquille vide, vraiment, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire me laisserait indifférente.

Je le voulais _lui_. Car lui me faisait ressentir des choses, il me faisait me sentir _vivante_.

J'étais horrifiée.

Qu'étais-je devenue?

.

- ... et je me demande qui peut faire cela... Sûrement une sorte de mafieux, ou un homme né avec une cuillère en argent qui a tellement de comptes en banque qu'il n'est plus à un millier de Gallions près...

- Ou un homme qui veut fuir..., chuchotai-je, et ces mots m'écorchai-je le coeur.

Alors il partait.

_Maintenant que tu vas être enchaînée à ton benêt de fiancé, je peux reprendre mon indépendance._

Tout cela n'avait jamais été qu'un divertissement, en fin de compte. Il en avait profité jusqu'au bout, et désormais, il tournait la page sans un regard en arrière.

J'avais mal, à cette constatation. Terriblement. J'avais envie de hurler, de tout faire exploser, de partir loin loin de tout cela...

Je savais, je savais bien que tout cela n'avait jamais rimé à rien, mais... Cela avait pris de l'importance, au fil des nuits. Parce que je savais qu'il était comme moi, que je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Mais je devais faire face à cela, tirer un trait sur lui, et nos nuits. Merveilleuses.

Et pourtant j'avais choisi Ron, j'avais choisi ma carrière, ma vie telle qu'elle devait être. J'avais fait le bon choix, en mettant fin à cette liaison destructrice et fondée sur du vide, devenu amour à sens-unique.

Alors pourquoi avais-je la sensation d'avoir absolument tout raté? Et de déjà regretter mon choix?

Non, ce n'était pas sain? Je ne _pouvais_ pas le revoir, jamais. Et surtout pas dans cet immeuble.

.

- Hermione, Hermione, tu m'écoutes? C'est d'accord... Nous n'irons pas visiter ces appartements...

Je revins au présent. Il me regardait avec des yeux tristes, résignés.

Je serrai les dents. Je ne méritais vraiment pas d'être avec lui.

- Merci..., murmurai-je, avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

- J'aimerai quand même en visiter un autre, demain, si tu es d'accord.

J'acquiesçai.

Et je me remis à faire ce que je faisais tous les jours depuis deux semaines.

_" Je dois aimer Ron... je dois aimer Ron... je dois aimer Ron... je dois aimer Ron..."_

_._

_._

_._

- Oh, mon dieu... Ronald! murmurai-je d'une voix blanche.

Il me lâcha, après nous avoir fait transplané... Devant _sa_ bâtisse.

Il n'avait pas osé...

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais je reste persuadé qu'un des appartements d'ici est fait pour nous! S'il te plaît, visitons-le. Le propiétaire nous attend dedans.

Je me figeai à ces mots.

_Non, pas lui... Je ne peux pas le revoir..._

- Fais-moi plaisir, pour une fois, entendis-je Ron dire, plus durement.

- Tu m'as menti.

- Quel est le problème avec cette maison? Dis-le moi, enfin! Comment veux-tu que ça aille mieux si tu ne me dis rien! Tu avais dit que tu ferais des efforts, Hermione. Tu avais dit que tu essayerais de sourire à nouveau, et de te rouvrir aux autres. A moi.

_Lâche-moi, bon sang, lâche-moi avec ça. Je ne t'ai rien promis... C'est toi qui ne veux pas m'accepter comme je suis. "Tu iras mieux, tu iras mieux pour moi, Hermione. Tout le monde attend cela de toi."_

Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas changer. Je veux rester celle que je suis devenue, après la guerre. Celle qui n'était comprise de personne, mis à part Malefoy.

- Je rentre.

Je fis demi-tour, j'allai exploser si je restais une seconde de plus ici. Un bras m'agrippa.

- Non, tu restes. D'ailleurs, le propriétaire arrive.

_Merlin non..._

- Vous êtes le couple ici pour la visite, n'est-ce pas? entendis-je. Bienvenue.

_Non, non, non!_

Ron se tendit immédiatement, avant de se retourner, m'entraînant avec lui.

- Malefoy?

- Weasley?

Je gardai tête baissée, n'osant croiser _son_ regard.

- Tu... T'es le propriétaire?, s'écria Ron.

Il y eut un silence durant quelques secondes. Ils se dévisageaient.

- Tu as réussi à deviner cela tout seul? cracha Malefoy.

Il était haineux. Hostile. Et je sentais son regard se poser sur moi.

Je relevai la tête, ne pensant pas à la boule qui venait de se former au creux de mon ventre.

- Granger.

Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. Sa voix était... Glaciale, mêlée de mépris et de ressentiment. Je n'osais croiser son regard. Je ne voulais pas lire la haine dans ses yeux.

Je ne voulais pas repenser à tout ce que nous avions _fait_ là-bas.

- Je vais rentrer.

Ron me retint par le bras.

- Tu le savais? Tu savais que c'était lui le vendeur? C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas venir?

Je me dégageai.

- Non. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas, que ce soit lui. C'est là où tous les gens comme lui résident. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, Ronald, s'il te plaît...

Il me relâcha doucement.

_Comme je me détestais... _

- Je comprends ta haine pour lui, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es encore dans le passé, c'est pour cela que tu te...

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et les mots sortirent avant même que je n'en fus consciente.

- Mais c'est faux! Arrête de penser toujours la même chose! Il ne me fait rien, tu m'entends? Je me moque éperdument de lui! criai-je.

Ron recula, sous l'effet de la surprise, et je mis une main sur ma bouche, horrifiée d'avoir réagi ainsi, et perdu mon sang-froid.

- Ravi de l'entendre, Granger, fit Draco d'une voix coupante. Maintenant, soit vous entrez, soit vous déguerpissez, mais ne me faîtes pas perdre mon temps, bordel. J'ai d'autres personnes à faire visiter, dans une heure.

On s'en va, pensais-je.

- On arrive, me devança Ron. Viens.

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans la cour. J'allai lutter, quand Malefoy se retourna, pour voir si on le suivait.

Et pour plonger ses yeux ombrageux dans les miens.

J'eus le souffle coupé. Il y avait encore du désir.

.

.

- Vous avez vu le dernier appartement. Celui que je préfère. On a une vue plongeante sur le vieux Londres. La nuit, c'est le plus impressionnant.

Cette dernière phrase m'était destinée. Je frissonnai. Encore.

Ron n'avait rien remarqué, mais j'avais compris tous les sous-entendus que Malefoy avait placé à mon égard. Il voulait me faire perdre mon sang froid. J'avais lutté pour garder mon visage impassible. Mais à l'intérieur, je criais. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je sorte.

- Où sont les toilettes, déjà? demandai-je d'une voix blanche, bien que je savais où se trouvait chaque meuble de chaque pièce de cette bâtisse.

Ron était obnubilé par la vue, aussi, il n'entendit rien.

- Je vais t'y conduire, dit Malefoy.

- Non, indique-moi juste le chemin, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais non-tremblante.

- Je t'y conduis, Granger.

Le message était clair.

- Je te ramène ta chère _fiancée_ dans deux minutes, Weasley. En attendant, réfléchis à l'appartement qui t'intéresserait. Tu connais les prix, dit-il d'une voix dure à Ron, qui acquiesça vaguement, toujours retourné.

.

- Lâche-moi, maintenant.

Malefoy m'avait entraîné jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, loin de Ron, bien sûr.

Il ne s'exécuta pas, et au contraire resserra sa prise sur mon bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Ses veines ressortaient sous la colère.

Il était beau. De jour, comme de nuit. Mon coeur se serra à ces souvenirs.

- Alors tu pars, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Il ne cilla pas.

- Oui. Je te l'avais dit, je...

- Tu reprends ta liberté. Je sais, Draco.

Je détournai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que cela m'affectait.

Il eut un rire sans joie.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais continuer de vivre ici, où même de revenir, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces murs?

Il était froid, acerbe. Il y avait une telle tension dans l'air...

Il se retenait de me frapper... Ou de m'embrasser violemment, comme il savait si bien le faire, je ne savais pas.

Son souffle était fort et accéléré.

- Je..., commençai-je, cherchant mes mots.

- Putain, Granger! rugit-il, te rends compte de ce que tu fais?

- Que...?

- Revenir ici avec Weasley!

Je serrai les poings.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, Malefoy, franchement? Ne fais pas comme si cela te touchait. Tu n'as jamais...

- J'ai envie de te tuer... coupa-t-il. Je me retiens depuis trois quarts d'heures.

Il baissa la voix.

- Non, deux semaines.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

_Il n'était pas indifférent?_

- Moi aussi, j'ai voulu te tuer. Pour ce que tu m'as...

Il planta son poing contre le mur.

- Je ne t'ai _rien_ fait, putain!

Ce fut à mon tour de crier.

- C'est exact! Tu ne m'as pas retenu! Tu ne m'as pas demandé de partir avec toi. Tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir ce que j'aurais fait! Après m'avoir longtemps demandé où était passé mon courage, tu ne veux même pas savoir si je l'aurais eu, pour te suivre?

- Je connais déjà la réponse.

- Non, tu n'en sais rien! m'écriais-je. Ne te persuade pas toi-même de choses dont tu n'as pas conscience, merde à la fin!

_Qu'étais-je en train de faire? Pourquoi voulais-je à tout prix le convaincre?_

.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Je mis une main devant ma bouche, effrayée par ce que je venais de dire. Il m'observa, durant de longues secondes, avant de dire plus doucement :

- Tu choisiras toujours ton camp, Granger, tes amis, tes proches. Je n'ai pas envie d'être devant le fait accompli. Tu es trop honnête, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'auras pas le courage de tout plaquer. Tu préféreras faire _semblant_ de sourire, devant tout le monde, alors qu'à l'intérieur tu seras tout sauf heureuse, dit-il, tranchant.

_._

Alors c'était cela. Je n'avais pas assez de courage pour partir, lui n'en avait pas assez pour s'exposer.

- Tu n'as pas assez de courage pour poser la question, en fait. Tu me traites de lâche, mais tu n'es pas mieux!

Un éclair de rage passa dans ses yeux. Sa main vint agripper ma gorge, et ses doigts se serrèrent autour de mon cou.

- La ferme!

- Tu... sais que c'est vrai, réussis-je à dire, malgré l'étranglement, et mon coeur sur le point d'exploser.

Il s'écarta d'un coup, et recula, jusqu'à butter sur le mur opposé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et se pinça l'arrête du nez... Il était à bout, je le voyais bien.

- Très bien, Granger, siffla-t-il enfin. Ce soir, minuit pile ici. Je ne t'attendrais pas une seconde de plus. Si tu n'es pas là, alors j'aurai eu raison. Tu as la journée pour te décider. Je ne reviendrais jamais. Fais le bon choix.

Je me figeai sous la surprise.

- Je... Ce soir?

Il tourna les talons, et remonta les escaliers.

- Ce soir. A toi de voir ce que tu veux véritablement vivre, Granger.

_Qu'avais-je fait?_

.

#

.

Je courais dans la nuit.

Minuit dix.

C'était trop tard. Bon sang, il était inutile que je me presse ainsi, il était sûrement déjà parti!

Pourtant, je voulais y croire encore, me raccrocher à ce dernier espoir...

J'avais dû attendre que Ronald s'endorme. Puis faire ma valise, lui laisser un mot qui expliquerait tout, et venir, à pied, jusqu'à _sa_ bâtisse.

J'avais pris ma décision. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre la vie et moi, entre mes proches et moi...

Je devais être folle, pour tirer un trait sur tout, sans un regard en arrière. Ce n'était pas la Hermione d'avant la guerre, qui aurait fait cela.

Oui, je devais être folle. Folle, et amoureuse de quelqu'un d'aussi fou que moi... D'aussi perdu, d'aussi dépassé par la vie.

Peut-être que ce que j'étais en train de faire était la pire erreur de toute ma vie. Peut-être que non. Mais je sentais que je devais le retrouver; je n'avais plus ma place dans cette vie monotone.

Minuit onze.

_S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, sois encore là, je t'en prie..._

Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. Tout mon être allait explosé. Il fallait qu'il soit encore là!

J'ouvrais la porte d'entrée avec fracas, et me ruait dans les escaliers. Le dernier étage. C'était là qu'il devait être. Il le fallait!

La porte était entre-ouverte.

- Draco!

Je pénétrais dans le dernier appartement, essouflée, ne tenant plus debout, et le coeur battant la chamade.

Je me glaçai d'horreur.

Tout était vide. Il n'y avait plus de meubles. Il n'y avait plus Draco.

Plus rien du tout.

Mon valise tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre.

Londres était illuminé de toutes parts, malgré le manteau de la nuit qui la recouvrait.

_Où es-tu parti?_

Je posai une main contre la vitre froide.

_Il se tenait là, avant._

- Je suis venue, pourtant..., dis-je d'une voix brisée.

Il ne le saura jamais.

- Mais tu es en retard.

Je sursautai, et me retournai brusquement.

Draco se tenait là, ma valise à la main, la sienne dans l'autre, sur le pas de la porte.

- Draco...

- Ne te fais pas de films, coupa-t-il. Je ne t'attendais pas. J'avais seulement oublié de fermer à clé toutes les portes.

Il sourit.

Mon estomac se retourna à cette vision.

- Bien sûr. Les portes.

Il s'approcha, et plongea ses yeux sur le paysage qui s'offrait à nous.

- Tu n'es pas venue pour me dire que vous prenez l'appartement, si?

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, quand je vis son sourire s'étirer. Il plaisantait.

- Non, on te le laisse. Que vas-tu en faire?

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Je le lègue entièrement à Weasley. On lui doit bien cela, non?

Était-il sérieux? Je me tendis à ses mots.

- C'est vraiment très généreux...

- Non, c'est la moindre des choses. Il recevra une lettre, dès demain matin.

- Draco...

- Non, je ne savais pas si tu viendrais. Je pensais même que tu ne quitterais pas ta vie. Mais je vous l'aurais laissé, quand même. De toute façon, je ne reviendrais jamais à Londres.

Je ne savais que répondre.

- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais?

Il me fixait, sceptique.

- Non. Mais je ne veux pas vivre le reste de ma vie comme ces deux dernières semaines. Alors je suppose que je fais le bon choix.

Ma réponse dût le satisfaire, car il acquiesça doucement.

- Qu'as-tu fait de la bague?

J'eus un mouvement de recul à cette question. La bague de Ron...

- Je la lui ai laissé. Il comprendra. Il trouvera quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui lui est destiné.

- Quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin d'interdit, de sensations fortes pour se sentir vivre, tu veux dire?

Je ne répondis pas. Mais il avait raison.

Il s'approcha de moi, et me mordit l'oreille._ Comme la toute première fois._

_- _Cet endroit ne te manquera pas?

Je ne savais pas s'il parlait de l'Angleterre, ou d'ici. Je choisis de croire qu'il ne parlait que de son immeuble.

- Je trouve cet appartement vraiment trop impétueux, à mon goût.

- Je vois. Tu es plutôt du genre "Yourte dans les montagnes au Népal", c'est cela?

- Exactement.

Il posa ses yeux sur moi.

- Cela tombe bien, j'ai justement une yourte isolée dans les montagnes d'Amérique du Sud.

Je souris à mon tour.

- Alors, allons retrouver le sourire là-bas.

* * *

><p>Qu'avez-vous préféré?<p>

Bonnes fêtes (:


End file.
